Corderos de Sacrificio
by Moonyta
Summary: Los pensamientos de Tyki Mikk sobre los Noah y su misión en el mundo, correspondientes al capítulo 86 del anime, por lo que podría considerarse un ligero SPOILER! Disfruten


**Indicaciones previas:** Estimados, es la primera vez que escribo algo de D. Gray-Man así que por favor tener piedad conmigo. Como sobre aclarar, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, sino que por el contrario corresponde su propiedad a sus legítimos creadores y yo los utilizo sin afanes de lucro ni similar.

Desde el principio me enamoré de Tyki Mikk, por eso, este primer fic es para él, pero espero vengan algunos más.

Sin más preámbulos...

1.2.3

**CORDEROS DE SACRIFICIO**

Todos los cuentos de hadas comienzan con 'Érase una vez…', y los cuentos de terror más antiguos con un sencillo 'Fue una noche…', pero él no entendía por qué porque las historias debían seguir un esquema tan determinado, como si sus protagonistas no tuviesen más opciones que seguir los pasos que el Narrador dictase para ellos, como si no tuviesen voluntad alguna para tomar el camino que creyeran mejor o el más correcto. No lo entendía ahora ni lo entendió cuando era apenas un niño y aquella amable anciana le contaba cuentos a media voz en aquel refugio, esperando que se durmiese pronto para olvidarse del frío.

Ya era muy joven cuando se dio cuenta que él no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos historias, porque él no creía en los tópicos y rompía todos los moldes de ellos. Su vida no era un 'Érase una vez…' pero tampoco podía considerarse una historia de terror o un drama. Tyki Mikk pensaba que los tópicos eran para la gente que era demasiado sencilla como para captar la complejidad del alma humana.

¿Por qué debían degradar aquella hermosa complejidad dividiendo la riqueza misma de la vida en blanco y negro, incapaz de apreciar las hermosas tonalidades de grises? Incluso los exorcistas caían en aquel macabro y triste juego de considerarse absolutamente blancos y creerlos a ellos, los Noah, absolutamente negros. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar que algo de blancura guardaba su corazón incluso luego de su despertar como Noah.

Si era malvado, si su existencia era una anomalía, ¿por qué Dios les había permitido vivir? ¿Si los Noah eran más bien obra del Demonio que de Dios, por qué había sido la familia de Noah la única que se salvase del diluvio? Él creía que aquel Dios que los exorcistas creían representar pero que a decir verdad olvidaban demasiado a menudo era infinitamente sabio e infinitamente justo… ¿si había permitido que ellos sobrevivieran y que los genes de los Noah aparecieran en ellos, no debía significar algo? ¿O solo eran parte de un sacrificio planeado desde hacía milenios? Si eran tan malvados como todos proclamaban que eran… ¿por qué sentía eso por el resto de su familia? ¿Aquel amor incondicional hacia Road, los mellizos e incluso a Skinn era obra del Demonio?

Dicen que el amor purifica, que mientras más se ama más se acerca uno a Dios en su perfección, porque Dios es Amor. ¿Por qué entonces desear proteger a su familia era un pecado? ¿Acaso su amor por los suyos no era suficiente?

Estaba claro que no eran dioses, solo servidores de Dios, igual como los exorcistas deseaban proclamarse. Pero… ¿cuáles eran los verdaderos servidores al final?

La dualidad que llevaba sobre sus espaldas era pesada porque su parte blanca se enfrentaba a los pensamientos de su parte negra, y a veces, ambos parecían estar de acuerdo. Su parte blanca amaba a sus amigos y al pequeño Eez, puesto que eran su familia. Su parte negra amaba a los Noah porque eran su familia y sin embargo blanco y negro de algún modo sentían el deseo intrínseco de destruir a la parte contraria a ellos. No por odio, sino porque veían un peligro para su familia en lo que había en el otro lado de su personalidad.

Tyki Mikk no creía en los tópicos porque él mismo no caía en ninguno de ellos. Su parte blanca, y su parte negra, la que Allen Walter parecía creer que bastaba con eliminar para 'liberarlo', eran a fin de cuentas parte de una sola persona e intentar separarlas era destrozar lo que ellos tanto decían querer proteger, cayendo en esa simplicidad que él tanto detestaba.

Las personas no tienen partes blancas ni negras… porque de ser así ¿Cuál era su parte negra? ¿La Noah? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ama a sus hermanos, por qué destruye a los humanos para la salvación de la misma humanidad? ¿No había echo eso Dios en el Antiguo Testamento? ¿No seguían a fin de cuentas Su Voluntad?; ¿Su parte blanca? ¿La que miente a sus amigos sobre su verdadera naturaleza? ¿La que los dejará esperando eternamente hasta que se olviden de él para que finalmente un día se den cuenta que aquel risueño vagabundo nunca regresó de aquel último trabajo de medio tiempo? ¿La que dejó pendiendo de una promesa la ilusión de un niño de regresar?

Road intenta alcanzarlo, pero él la detiene con un gesto de la mano. Sonríe levemente, al final, con comprensión. Quiere vivir, en verdad lo desea, quiere vivir para regresar con su familia, con ambas. Quiere la vida que ha estado viviendo porque ama a las personas que ambas partes tiene, pero la comprensión cree, es absoluta cuando Allen lo atraviesa con aquella espada tan similar a la del mismo Conde del Milenio.

Tyki no cree en los tópicos. Los malvados no siempre lo son en verdad, y los buenos a veces ocultan solo su propio egoísmo tras palabras de filántropos. Eso se lo dice al chaval contra el que se enfrenta, pero por supuesto, él no lo entiende, porque es incapaz de comprender la complejidad de las personas, su propia complejidad.

Noah debió sentirse muy solo luego del diluvio, incluso si hubiese sentido cierta alegría por tener el favor de Dios. Quizás se reprendió no subir más gente al arca… ¿acaso los niños que habían nacido también eran culpables del pecado de sus padres? Pero él fue el sacrificio bueno a Dios, aunque posiblemente nadie lo entienda así. Sacrificio de vivir luego de ver a gente morir, de vivir con la pregunta de si todos aquellos que debieron morir debían hacerlo realmente, y odiándose por albergar dudas sobre la decisión de Dios.

Los Noah son siempre los corderos del sacrificio, como dijo Road. Por eso Tyki no cree en los tópicos. También hubo una vez en que creyó que lo que hacían no era lo correcto, pero ahora entiende, mientras la espada es retirada de su cuerpo y se da cuenta que no volverá a ver a ninguna de sus dos familias, que aquel era el único camino. Y no importa, pero le duele no poder despedirse.

Que su sacrificio redima los pecados de ese mundo. Que al matarlo, se cumpla la Voluntad de Dios. Que a alguien le sirva que su vida toque su final. Aunque es más posible que nadie se de cuenta de la importancia del sacrificio de cada uno de ellos hasta que no hayan destruido al Conde, y tampoco sabe si al lograrlo- si es que lo logran- entiendan la complejidad de cada acción y el significado real.

Aquello no es más que la voz de alarma antes del diluvio.


End file.
